Little Miss Shy
Little Miss Shy is the ninth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *'Colour': Blue *'Shape': Oval *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Black stringy hair *'Personality': quiet, timid, nervous, kind, friendly *'Family': None *'Friends': Mr Quiet, Little Miss Splendid, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Worry, Little Miss Sunshine, and some of the characters *'Rivals': Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Greedy *'Occupation': Varies *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Unknown *'Dislikes': Unknown *'Job': Being timid and shy *'Voice Actresses': Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Catherine Disher (US dub) Story Little Miss Shy is frightened by the thought of having to interact with people and hardly goes out. She grows her own food in the garden and lives far away from anyone. One day she receives an invitation to a party held by Mr. Funny. She can hardly make up her mind over her excitement and fear if she will go or not. Pondering for days, she cries in her chair as she just cannot get herself to go. Mr. Funny, expecting such, arrives at her doorstep to come take her to the party. Everyone attending pay attention to her and she feels gradually more comfortable and has tons of fun. Also attending is Mr. Quiet who tells her he used to be shy like her. She does not believe it but without further ado invites him for tea tomorrow. Mr. Quiet, repeating her every word to make the invitation dawn upon him, increasingly becomes redder and eventually faints. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Timide (French) *Dona Timida (Spanish) *Unsere Susi Schüchtern (German) *Mevrouwtje Verlegen (Dutch) *Lille Frøken Genert (Danish) *Lille Frøken Sjenert (Norwegian) *Η Κυρία Ντροπαλή (Greek) *Mała Wstydnisia (Polish) *害羞小姐 (Taiwan) *부끄럼양 (Korean) *はずかしがりやちゃん (Japanese) *الانيسة خجولة (Alanisah khajjulah) (Arabic) *คุณหนูเอียงอาย (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Funny *Mr. Quiet (Was light brown in the book but was green instead of light brown on TV) (also on cover, saying "Hello.") *Postman *Mr. Strong (on TV) *Mr. Greedy (on TV, offers her cake) *Mr. Tickle (on TV, offers her a drink in his roundabout way) *Mr. Mischief (on TV) *Mr. Dizzy (on TV, gives her a party hat) *Mr. Small (Spoke on TV, didn't speak in book) Pictures Only *Mr. Noisy *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Bump *Mr. Happy *Mr. Silly *Mr. Small *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Tickle Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Loud *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) *He.... Hello Little Miss Shy (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes to the Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) (cameo) *Hello, Pizza Express? (Mr. Busy) (TV) (Mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat (TV) *Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) (Mentioned, but not seen) *Little Miss Shy And The Fairy Godmother Trivia *She only dislikes Mr. Uppity because he hurts her feelings. *She loves animals and isn't shy when she stands up for them. This was most evident with Balthazar. *Even though Little Miss Shy is the ninth book in the Little Miss series, she is placed tenth in the Little Miss Library, between Little Miss Magic and Little Miss Splendid which were the eighth and tenth books in the Little Miss series respectively, though they are respectively placed ninth and eleventh in the Little Miss Library. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Little_Miss_Shy.PNG|Little Miss Shy's appearance on the back of the Little Miss Books. Little_Miss_Shy_1A.PNG Little_Miss_Shy_2A.PNG Little_Miss_Shy_3A.jpg little-miss-shy-4a.PNG LITTLE-MISS-SHY-5A.png Little_Miss_Shy-6a.png|A present for you Little-Miss-Shy_7a.png|Little Miss Shy and the Lion Little_Miss_Shy_8A.png LITTLE_MISS_SHY-9A.png|Poor girl. She's nervous Little-miss-shy_10a.jpg Little_Miss_Shy_11A.png Shy1.png little miss shy collection.jpg See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Oval characters Category:1980's introduces Category:Characters with Hair Category:Nudes Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Characters named after Nouns